Pecados da Alma
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Vem a chuva, lava a alma e leva suas asas. Então minha musa, meu Anjo de asas frágeis, está pronta para suportar tudo outra vez. Pelo seu povo. Pelo seu Deus. - PeinKonan - Para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.


**_Pecados d'alma_**

_-_

_Vem a chuva, lava a alma e leva suas asas. Então minha musa, meu Anjo de asas frágeis, está pronta para suportar tudo outra vez. Pelo seu povo. Pelo seu Deus._

_-_

_Para o Dan, que é um merecedor de grandes fics._

_-_

Ah, a dor! Insana e lúgubre que penetra pelos poros da pele e se espalha por todo o meu ser a cada vez que contemplo a visão da musa desconhecida que insisto em visitar.

Eis que me surge! Banhada por um véu de prata, com os pés descalços ao relento e os olhos fechados para a triste verdade que se tornou este mundo! As mãos unidas em sinal de prece, a pele branca como o mármore e os lábios vermelhos como o fruto proibido. Minha musa reza pelos humanos, pela natureza e por tudo que há nesta terra corrompida pelos desejos da desgraça que se tornou à humanidade.

A sua voz, doce e melodiosa, lembra a canção tocada pelos anjos e o seu toque, frio e gélido como os olhos cinzentos que jamais ousou a abrir, remontam momentos perdidos de sua própria história. E este ser, sem cor e sem nome, que me toma as noites em suspiros sofregos de sua própria dor, carrega nos pés pálidos como cristais, um jardim de rosas brancas e vivas que se nutrem de todo seu amor e que se alimentam do seu sofrimento.

Maldita seja a injustiça impávida e intolerante que leva de minha bela dama o sorriso que jamais teve! Que sofram cada um dos seres que a fazem se debulhar em lágrimas de lamúria, carregando suas dores como se fossem as dela.

E então vejo em seu corpo puro, as chagas dos pecados que jamais cometeu. Um fardo pesado demais para uma senhora provida de tanta beleza e misericórdia. Donde? Donde vem os pecados que ferem este Anjo perdido?!

Inconformância a minha que encaro as rosas brancas tornarem-se rubras pelo sangue derramado em prol dos sacríficios que ela tem que cometer. Suas mãos tingidas pelo líquido escarlate carregam o peso de cada morte que causa. E por cada uma delas ela reza em segredo, enquanto uma sombra surge por trás de minha dama e a engole.

Esta sombra, que é muito maior que qualquer pesadelo, carrega nos olhos a intensidade do desejo que ser humano nenhum poderia compreender. _Deus, _murmuram os lábios de meu Anjo. Aquele ser de olhar vazio e duro é Deus.

E pela primeira vez desde que a conheço, vejo os seus olhos se abrirem junto das asas feitas de papel. As asas que salpicam de vermelho a cada vida retirada por aquela musa que carrega nos olhos a tristeza camuflada pela indiferença. São cinzentos como nuvens carregadas. E seu coração é frio como pedra.

Tento me aproximar, chamar pelo nome que desconheço, mas um abismo se abre diante de nós. Aquele ser feito de trevas e dor abraça meu Anjo e o leva de mim para longe. Para um lugar que não posso alcançar.

_(Então o cenário __muda__)_

_Carvalhos negros, corroídos pelas chamas e cinzas ao chão das terras carcomidas._

_Nada resta além da vermelhidão do solo e um céu arroxeado, tomado pelos relâmpagos que anunciam à chegada de uma chuva próxima._

_As rosas brancas vêm com o vento, se derramam no chão e me afogam em um perfume completamente inodoro, completamente diferente de tudo o que conheço ou que já vi._

_E diante de mim, surge a musa coberta pelo véu de prata, estendendo as mãos na minha direção._

_O sangue pinga, o trovão ressoa e as rosas se tingem de vermelho. E então, ela me pergunta._

"_Você sabe por que existem rosas vermelhas?"_

_Nego com a cabeça. Ela não sorri. Não há sentimentos em sua voz._

"_Na verdade, elas são brancas. Mas vivem do sangue daqueles que se aventuram pelos seus jardins. Eu sou como uma rosa, usada pelas mãos de meu Deus."_

Novamente, meu Anjo se afasta, mas ainda posso contemplar sua beleza. A sombra se esconde às suas costas, olhando-me, protegendo aquele ser que jamais foi e jamais será meu. Olho para o céu carregado. As nuvens estão cinzentas. Como os olhos dela. A primeira gota é só o sinal da tempestade que está por vir.

Mas então, um trovão mais alto, mais luminoso que os demais, rasga o mundo em dois. Tenho apenas tempo para contemplar a chuva antes que a realidade venha à tona, tomando-me aquele mundo de cores escuras e a imagem lívida do Anjo de asas brancas.

_(Tudo um sonho)_

Volto os olhos para as minhas mãos e vejo que estão empapadas de suor. Pela fresta da janela, vejo a chuva que se antecipa, descendo em grossas gotas pelo céu. E então, olhando pela primeira vez para a cômoda que jazia esquecida, vejo uma rosa branca feita de celulose e salpicada por um tom escarlate. Nela, se reflete a dor da minha musa. A tempestade rasga os céus e eu compreendo para quê ela serve. Ela lava a alma e a dor pelos erros de meu Anjo Pecador.

**N/A:**

Apenas um pequeno trecho narrado por alguém que surgiu num lapso de inspiração. Apesar de pequena, foi feita pensando em você. Espero que goste e fodam-se os que não gostarem.

P.S: Te amo, PP.

**Reviews, sua morte ou a tortura eterna de ser atormentado por mim.**


End file.
